El cisne y el cuervo
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: IATUS El cisne es un ave fiel, que ama y muere por amor. El cuervo es cruel y habita en la oscuridad... ¿qué tan imposible es que un ave tan noble se enamore de una tan oscura? Bella Swan espera encontrar la respuesta... Edward Cullen espera por ella. BxE
1. Chapter 1

**El cisne es un ave fiel, que ama y muere por amor. El cuervo es cruel y habita en la oscuridad... ¿qué tan imposible es que un ave tan noble se enamore de una tan oscura? Bella Swan espera encontrar la respuesta... Edward Cullen espera por ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL ANGEL<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**..**

****_Vamos Bella! Diviértete niña!... mueve el culo!_ Rose estaba desaforada bailando y moviendo su cabellera como si fuese el último día de su vida. Ángela estaba a su lado con la botella de cerveza en la mano y riendo como loca. Había aceptado ir con ellas porque la verdad la otra opción que tenía era quedarme en casa con una taza de chocolate y una buena película por la tele. Rose literalmente me había arrastrado fuera de mi departamento.

_Necesito ir al baño!_ dije pensando en la otra opción. Estos tacones me estaban matando y solo quería llegar a casa y ponerme mis zapatillas de ballet y practicar algunos movimientos.

Rose me rodó los ojos y continuó bailando, no hizo ningún movimiento que me señalara que me quería acompañar. Saludé a Ángela y comencé mi intento de salir de allí. Atravesé la masa de gente con mis tobillos doblándose con esos tacones de quince centímetros hasta que di con la salida.

Abrí la puerta del club y salí hacia el aire frío de la noche, había dejado mi abrigo en el auto de Rose y la brisa que refrescaba la noche me hacía estremecer y poner la piel de gallina. Miré hacia la calle y un miedo súbito me embargó, se veía demasiado oscuro a pesar de que estábamos en una calle céntrica. Habían unos cuantos jóvenes fuera del club, estaban fumando pero en cuanto terminaron sus cigarros se entraron dentro dejándome prácticamente sola con los guardias de seguridad, que conversaban entre sí.

Comencé a caminar hacia la esquina, la noche era tan silenciosa que lo único que resonaba en la oscuridad eran mis tacones. Envolví mi torso con mis brazos y cuando llegué a la esquina no pude seguir adelante, al cruzar la calle estaría inmediatamente en territorio desconocido. Se suponía que abrí una parada de autobús unos metros más adelante, pero ir sola hasta allí era ya demasiado osado.

Decidí volver sobre mis pasos e ir a buscar a Rosalie y sacarla de sus greñas rubias de la pista de baile para que me fuera a llevar a mi casa. Cuando volteé sobre mis tacones oí un estremecedor grito.

No era un grito de alegría, uno de frenesí como los que había estado escuchando toda la noche entre los jóvenes alegres, era un grito de dolor… el grito de un hombre que sufría.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando el origen de ese grito, pero solo vi oscuridad. Un nuevo grito estremeció la noche y mi piel. Esta vez supe de donde había venido, comencé a caminar hacia la entrada a un callejón y allí fue donde lo vi.

Al final del callejón un grupo de tres hombres, tal vez cuatro, estaban golpeando salvajemente a otro, que yacía en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor.

_Oh por dios…_ gemí tapándome la boca con mis manos, nunca había visto tal demostración de salvajismo y violencia. Ese pobre hombre la estaba pasando de lo peor, sus gritos agonizantes eran cada vez más estremecedores con cada patada que recibía de los otros y yo tenía que hacer algo.

Cuando quise comenzar a gritar para pedir ayuda a los guardias de seguridad que custodiaban la entrada del club, los hombres se echaron a correr alejándose del hombre en el suelo, uno de ellos lanzó una escupida sobre él y luego corrió lejos.

Yo estaba enojada, demasiado enojada… ¿por qué tanta saña con alguien hasta el punto de escupirlo? Si seguramente era un pobre hombre vagabundo o un joven alcoholizado del club.

Me mordí el labio tratando de decidirme si ir hacia él o no meterme, pero él yacía en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, quejándose apenas audible, así que dejé mis propias estupideces detrás y fui a verlo.

Caminé con desconfianza mirando siempre la otra esquina del callejón por si los tipos salvajes volvían, cuando estuve a unos metros el hombre comenzó a toser como ahogándose así que corrí y llegué a él.

_Señor!... ¿está bien?_

Hay Bella… pregunta estúpida…

Él estaba recostado sobre el pavimento con la espalda hacia mí y se tomaba el estómago con ambas manos posicionándose como un feto. Cuando me escuchó su cuerpo se estremeció y gimió con temor.

_Calma, ya se fueron._ dije arrodillándome junto a él, por su vestimenta parecía un hombre joven. Llevaba un par de jeans gastados y rotos en algunas partes, como en las rodillas y el muslo, una camiseta blanca raída y una campera de cuero de motociclista.

Me animé a tocarle el brazo para darle seguridad pero él lo quitó.

_Hey… yo no soy ellos, déjame ayudarte_ dije suavemente.

_Vete…_ dijo con voz gruesa _pueden volver_

Tuve un miedo súbito cuando lo dijo eso, miré hacia la esquina esperando ver unas siluetas tenebrosas en la oscuridad pero no vi nada gracias al cielo. Lo miré nuevamente y él estaba tratando de darse vuelta sobre su costado para verme.

_Llamaré una ambulancia, no te muevas_ le pedí sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi jean. Pero su mano me detuvo, cuando alcé mi mirada mis ojos se trabaron en unos hermosos ojos verdes, tan verdes como dos esmeraldas que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Era el rostro de un ángel el que me miraba desde la acera, con su labio magullado y su cabello despeinado y sudoroso, su piel era pálida y lisa y mis ojos se quedaron trabados en esa mandíbula filosa y angular. Sus labios a pesar de la sangre que se escurrida e uno de ellos, eran entre finos y gruesos… armoniosos. Respiraba con dificultad y su mueca de dolor al acomodarse me sacó de mi escrutinio inadecuado.

_Necesitas que alguien te vea, no puedo dejarte aquí sin que primero obtengas atención me-

_Solo dame un momento… no quiero ambulancias, ni doctores, ni nada de esa mierda… lo siento_ cerró los ojos cansado y su respiración comenzó a estabilizarse. Mi mano se levantó involuntariamente y mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, era tan suave… a pesar de estar mojado por su sudor, mi mano no se detuvo allí, bajó hacia su mejilla y acarició el filo de su mandíbula que tanto me había llamado la atención, tenía un rastrojo suave de barba... tal vez dos o tres días de no afeitarse. Me mordí el labio y dejé que mi mano se deslizara por su cuello y pecho lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus costados, situé mi mano en sus costillas, por debajo de su abrigo de cuero, e hice presión, lo miré… sus ojos se abrieron y me encontré con su mirada directamente a mis ojos… ahora respiraba más o menos bien y no había mueca de dolor.

_¿Eres enfermera por casualidad?_ dijo algo reticente.

Negué con la cabeza y dejé de palpar. Simplemente había sido muy torpe en mis años de adolescencia antes de comenzar las prácticas de ballet. Solía caerme tropezando con mis propios pies y más de una vez me quebré una pierna o un brazo… sabía por experiencia propia lo que era una fractura y si a él le dolía al respirar podía ser una factura de costilla. Pero avergonzada quité la mano y sonreí… o al menos fue una mueca de sonrisa.

_Experiencias personales, nada importante_ dije mirando sus piernas por si había rastro de sangre o algo más. _Si no quieres ir a un hospital no creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer… llamaré a alguien si lo deseas para que te venga a buscar_

Él suspiró y asintió lentamente antes de mirarme nuevamente,

_Supongo que eso podría ser_ dijo sin dejar de mirarme. _¿tienes un teléfono?_

Asentí y lo ayudé a incorporarse un poco para que recostara su espalda en la pared del callejón, saqué mi celular al mismo tiempo que él sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su campera de cuero y lo encendió con un zipper, lentamente y con movimientos torpes… empezaba a creer que estaba un poco borracho.

Él tomó el celular que le ofrecí y cerró fuerte los ojos antes de fijar su mirada en las teclas, marcó un número y esperó con su celular al oído y su mirada en la mía.

_Tan, estoy en el club Eclipse, dile a Jass que me venga a buscar o ven tú… pasó algo_

Me sentí intimidada con su mirada y tuve que apartar la mía, sus ojos verdes penetraban en los míos y me daba la sensación de que era capaz de leer mis pensamientos… nunca me había sentido tan intimidada por alguien, sin embargo no podía moverme de su lado.

_Estoy bien... alguien me ayudó. Luego te explico Tan, solo ven a buscarme_

Él cortó la llamada y me entregó el teléfono,

_Gracias…_

_De nada_ murmuré guardándolo. Lo miré nuevamente y retuve lo más que pude su mirada. Un pequeño hilo de sangre recorría la comisura de uno de sus labios, me apresuré a sacar un pañuelo de tela de mi bolsillo y lo llevé a su labio, él se sobresaltó con mi tacto pero no se apartó, limpié su labio y sentí su mano sosteniendo la mía y deteniendo mis movimientos, tomó el pañuelo y continuó él mismo _Hum… deberíamos ir a la entrada del club… si te vienen a buscar, así te ubican_

_Está bien, Tan sabrá dónde buscar_ dijo indiferente _ sabes… me gustaría saber el nombre de mi ángel esta noche_

Me quedé mirándolo algo incrédula y tratando de saber si hablaba de mí… claro que hablaba de mí. Me miraba fijamente esperando respuesta mientras aspiraba de su cigarrillo y largaba el humo por la nariz,

_ No sé si debo darle mi nombre a un extraño_ dije mirando mis manos con una sonrisa débil. Mi padre ex policía me había enseñado varias cosas, incluso el pequeño spray de pimienta que llevaba en el interior del bolsillo de mi chaqueta de jean. No creía necesitarlo esta noche…

_Edward… ya no soy un extraño, ángel… soy Edward_

_Bella… Isabella, pero Bella es más corto_

_Bella…_ dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Aspiró una vez más su cigarrillo y tiró lejos la colilla encendida.

_¿Harás la denuncia policial?_ le pregunté refiriéndome a los matones que lo habían golpeado. Él arrugó el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, hizo un movimiento como para levantarse del lugar y me paré para ayudarlo.

_Sé quiénes son y qué querían, de alguna manera lo arreglaré, no te preocupes ángel_ con esas palabras comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón, del lado del club. Sus piernas se doblaban y tenía que apoyarse sobre la pared de ladrillos por lo que puse una mano en su cintura y traté de ayudarlo a andar. Él abrazó mis hombros con su brazo para sostenerse y caminamos.

_Mierda_ gimió restregando su muslo.

_¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?_ le pregunté con cautela, él no se veía en óptimas condiciones y eso me preocupaba. Pero Edward rió…

_Estaré bien, créeme… he tenido peores._

Bueno, a juzgar por su manera de hablar y su actitud, era un hombre que parecía meterse varias veces en problemas.

_ Eddy!_ alguien gritó desde la entrada del callejón, estábamos a unos metros de allí pero pude ver la silueta de alguien viniendo hacia nosotros. Era una mujer y pude notar que era hermosa pero vestía similar a Edward y tenía unas ojeras oscuras profundas bajo sus ojos, su cabello estaba enmarañado y parecía como si recién se hubiese levantado.

Me miró de arriba a abajo cuando llegó frente a nosotros y cruzó sus brazos frente al pecho,

_¿Quién eres?_ preguntó con desdén mirándome con recelo.

_Bella… yo lo encontré_ dije desconfiando de ella, parecía agresiva, sin embargo normalmente podía juzgar eso por su manera de vestir y su destilación de desagrado por mí.

_Ella es un ángel Tania. No te preocupes… creo que hoy le debo mi vida_

Miré al hombre a mi lado, que me veía casi con devoción. Desvié la mirada cohibida por su verde refulgente y sentí mis mejillas arder. Él se puso de frente a mí y con un dedo alzó mi mentón.

_Lo eres_ dijo despacio _gracias Bella, esta noche estarás en mis pensamientos_

Asentí sin poder decir palabras. Soltó mi brazo y se tambaleó ligeramente. La pérdida de su contacto me hizo sentir frío… me abracé a mí misma y vi cómo Tania, la mujer que me veía con recelo, tomaba su cintura y Edward ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros sin dejar de mirarme.

_Te llevaré a casa Eddy, me explicarás todo y lo resolveremos_ dijo ella en voz baja, aún así pude escuchar, él asintió ausente.

_¿Te volveré a ver ángel?_ preguntó tragando saliva, sus ojos destellaron esperanza… o eso es al menos lo que vi.

_No lo creo… no soy asidua a estos lugares_ dije señalando el club al que me había arrastrado Rose. Tal vez era mejor así… estaba claro que él y yo éramos diferentes…

_Será mi deseo esta noche_ susurró pensativo.

_Vamos Tan… estoy en infracción sobre la calle, la mierda de policía puede aparecer_ murmuró la mujer mirando hacia atrás, Edward suspiró resignado y parpadeó como despertando…

_¿Puedo hacer algo antes de dejarte ir?_ preguntó con cautela. Yo me mordí el labio… ¿qué quería? A penas lo conocía, de hecho… no lo conocía ni un poquito pero quería hacer algo.

Asentí casi inconscientemente.

Edward se separó de Tania tambaleándose ligeramente, tazó mis mejillas con ambas manos frías y mojadas con su propio sudor y vi lentamente cómo sus labios se acercaban a los míos. No me aparté… no temía…

Él dejó un suave beso en mis labios… un beso solo, un roce tan íntimo que pensé que estábamos solos. Algo que me hizo estremecer. Tenía la esquina de un labio hinchado y magullado pero pareció no sentirlo… él me besó solo con un roce y me gustó… cuando él se separó mis ojos se mantenían cerrados.

_Gracias mi hermoso ángel_ susurró sobre mi boca. Luego se separó y oí bufar a Tania, cuando abrí los ojos él se marchaba sin mirar atrás. Esa mujer sostenía posesivamente su cintura y él abrazaba sus hombros…

Llevé las puntas de mis dedos a mis labios… a pesar de todo, de ser un extraño, de la noche fatídica, del frío y de la amenaza de unos matones rondando… ese había sido un beso que había marcado mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva historia! Básicamente se trata de un chico malo que no encuentra la paz en el mundo y decide meterse en el mundo de una bailarina de ballet... ¿qué tan loco puede ser eso? Acompáñenme y lo veremos...<strong>


	2. Imaginario

**El cisne es un ave fiel, que ama y muere por amor. El cuervo es cruel y habita en la oscuridad... ¿qué tan imposible es que un ave tan noble se enamore de una tan oscura? Bella Swan espera encontrar la respuesta... Edward Cullen espera por ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMAGINARIO<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentí el sabor metálico en la boca, mi lengua áspera parecía cubierta de arena… mierda, necesitaba agua urgente. Abrí mis parpados solo para sentirlos pesados y cerrarlos de nuevo, la luz del sol me daba en la cara…<p>

_Maldición…_ gemí volteando sobre mi estomago y hundiendo mi cara en la almohada. Mi estómago sonó y se apretó reclamando por un poco de comida, tendría que ver qué había hecho Tanya… si tenía suerte.

Sentí una punzada en el labio cuando me relamí los labios resecos, entonces vino a mi mente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… o parte de eso. Solo los golpes fueron lo más doloroso, luego de eso… fue como haber estado en una nube gloriosa o en algún lugar que había sido transportado y del que me hubiese gustado no salir jamás.

El color que veía en mi mente y tranquilizaba el dolor de mi cuerpo era el marrón, un color cálido y suave. Me gustaba pensar en el marrón por alguna extraña razón. Era como también evocar un aroma… extraño, especial, floral y suave… ¿qué mierda…?

Lejos estaba de oler a flores en mi habitación, levanté la cabeza y me sorprendí cuando vi en mitad de la almohada donde tenía apoyada mi cabeza, un pañuelo blanco… con flores… ¿he?

_Tanya!..._ grité tomando ese pañuelo en mi puño, me senté en la cama y cerré los ojos cuando un mareo me aturdió.

Alguien abrió la puerta dejando entrar el olor a algo como huevos fritos y aceite rancio, arrugué la nariz y traté de ignorar las nauseas, levanté la vista y Tanya estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y vistiendo solo una remera que reconocí como mía,

_¿Qué mierda Tanya?_ gruñí levantando el pañuelo en mi mano _te dije que no quiero tus porquerías en mi habitación, mucho menos en mi cama_

Ella rodó los ojos y los centró en el trapo que tenía en mi mano, en un segundo frunció el seño…

_Esa cosa no es mía… ni siquiera me gustan las flores_ bufó acercándose a mi lado, tomó el pañuelo de mi mano y lo examinó antes de olerlo _cursi… ¿quién le pone perfume a sus pañuelos?... ¿B.S?... ¿quién es? Y es asqueroso, tiene sangre._

Fruncí el seño con esa información… ¿B.S?, sangre… entonces, como un golpe de viento vinieron a mi memoria varias imágenes borrosas por el alcohol y lo demás. Ondas y ondas de cabello marrón que caían a los lados de un pálido rostro, un par de ojos oscuros que me veían con desconfianza y lástima, unas manos finas y delicadas que limpiaban mis heridas con este… con este mismo pañuelo.

Bella…

_Bella!_ murmuré al instante en que los recuerdos me llenaron la mente. Alcé la vista y miré a Tan _ es… Bella_

_¿Qué carajos?... ¿acaso hablas italiano ahora?_ rió ella sin comprender. Volví a mirar el pañuelo y lo llevé a la nariz, aspiré en él como solía hacer con otras sustancias y el olor a ella me envolvió otra vez…

Oh cielos…

Rodé los ojos en blanco y me dejé caer de espalda contra la cama… ¿Quién mierda era esa mujer y por qué aún tenía su pañuelo? Dejé mi mano empuñando el trozo de tela, puesta sobre mi nariz absorbiendo eso tan particular aunque temía que de tanto olerlo se terminara el perfume.

Traté de poner mis recuerdos en claro y comencé a esforzar mi mente a través de la noche anterior. Mike… Mike Newton y sus amigos, Taylor, Sam y otros borrachos más, sabía que les debía dinero! Mierda!... pero ¿qué derecho les daba eso de golpearme en un callejón como si fuera un perro… aunque a los perros se los trataba mejor.

Recordé cada golpe, cada patada en mis costillas, cada puñetazo en mi rostro…

__¿Quién mierda te crees Cullen? ¡No arriesgo mi culo solo para que tu lo disfrutes y luego no me des lo que vale!... Esto es una jodida advertencia idiota!... si no la tomas en cuenta pronto, vamos a arrastrar tu culo podrido aquí y juro que no será solo unas jodidas patadas!__

Y luego vino todo lo demás…

Los ojos marrones, el cabello sedoso y embriagado de este olor, manos pálidas… labios carnosos y rosados, su aliento cálido sobre los míos. ¿qué mierda?

Llevé mis dedos a mis labios como si hubiese sentido un cosquilleo, solo un leve cosquilleo. Y como un remolino de imágenes vino la última que retuve en mi memoria, sus labios sobre los míos.

_Hey Eddy…_ oí la voz de Tanya antes de que sintiera su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera y sus manos corriendo por mi vientre debajo de mi remera manchada de sangre, su aliento en mis labios… aliento con aroma a rancio y alcohol. _¿quieres pasar el rato?... tengo una línea, vamos cariño… Jassper se fue a buscar unas cuerdas para su guitarra_ su cadera se movió contra la mía y las tomé con ambas manos para detenerla.

_No estoy de ánimo hoy…_ dije antes voltear mi rostro a un lado, necesitaba esa sensación de esos labios rosados y regordetes en los míos… no la impronta de otra mujer. Era lo único más puro que me había pasado últimamente y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso tan pronto.

_Vamos bebé…_ sentí los labios de Tanya en la piel de mi cuello y cerré los ojos… si esos labios fueran esos que ahora tenía en mi cabeza y que sabía que iba a ser difícil de sacar…

_Tan, sal de mi cama_

_Oh vamos, nunca antes te quejaste_ dijo chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja. _estoy tan caliente Edward, en esta posición te ves tan… hombre_ sentí su mano presionando mi entrepierna que seguía tan dormida como yo.

_Tanya sal de mí, mierda!_ empujé sus caderas a un lado y me levanté de la cama. Guardé el pañuelo en mis vaqueros y fui hasta mi placar para tomar una remera limpia… o poco usada que tenía el logo de The Ramones y la cambié por la que tenía, que era un asco. Salí de mi habitación sin mirar atrás y caminé hasta la cocina, por supuesto Tanya había dejado el "almuerzo" sobre un plato tapado con otro, tomé una lata de cerveza del frigo y caminé con el plato hasta la mesa…

_Mierda de vida… cada día huevos fritos y arroz._ refunfuñé.

Aunque si no fuera por Tanya, Jassper y yo estaríamos seguramente ahogándonos en nuestro propio charco de mierda. Ella era mi prima en realidad, amiga nuestra desde donde recuerdo y por más que quisiera no podía estar enojado con ella… después de todo, había soportado mi egoísmo masculino por años. Olvidábamos que éramos primos cuando la necesidad apremiaba y rechazarla hería su ego en lo más profundo… mierda. Supongo que ahora me tocaría comer pan y agua hasta que se le pasara el enojo.

Terminé de comer y caminé hasta la sala provista solo de un par de sofás sucios, unos pufs que necesitaba urgente aguja e hilo y una alfombra raída y quemada por la ceniza de cigarrillo que caía en ella. Tomé mi guitarra que estaba en una esquina y me dejé caer sobre el sofá hundido.

Tenía unos acordes en mente y tenía que encontrar la manera de que salieran, tensé las cuerdas de mi guitarra y comencé a tocar… no necesitaba conectarla al amplificador, Tanya me mataría y los vecinos también, a demás… no estábamos en ensayo, solo era yo y mi guitarra.

Los ojos marrones vinieron a mi mente y cerré los ojos, mis dedos sintieron las cuerdas y tocaron… solo por tocar. Entonces recordé su voz… era suave y armoniosa, era dulce y pura… ¿cómo mierda había ido a parar algo tan hermoso y puro en medio de un callejón oscuro?. Su cuerpo vino a mi mente cuando ella trató de ayudarme a sostenerme en mis talones, su cintura estrecha y pequeña, sus piernas largas y envueltas exquisitamente en un par de vaqueros, sus pies en esos tacones rojos que… oh cielos…¿Qué hubiese sucedido si Mike se encontraba con ella antes que conmigo… ¡Mierda!

Conocía la manera de moverse de Mike con las mujeres, el hijo de puta no les daba opción, las trataba como mierda y hacía que ellas hicieran lo que él obligaba. Lo había hecho hasta con Tania por mercancía, lo haría con cualquiera…

Hasta con ese ángel…

Mis dedos cayeron con brusquedad sobre las cuerdas haciendo resonar las notas discordes y desafinadas en el aire. Mi respiración se aceleró con tan solo pensar en lo que él haría si se encontrara con ella… con ese ángel. La tomaría, la obligaría a hacer sus inmundas peticiones y la rompería para siempre, un hermoso ángel puro… no podía pasarle eso.

¿Qué sucedería si ella volvía a ese callejón y en lugar de toparse conmigo se topaba con él?... ¿Qué sucedería si ella deseaba saber cómo me encontraba y solo me buscaba allí? no, no, no… mierda! No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre el sofá y gruñí de impotencia…

Vamos Cullen… sabes que las posibilidades de que alguien como ella vuelva a ese lugar solo para verte es una en un millón. Además… ¿Qué podía hacer yo más que rogar que eso no sucediera?...

Tanya apareció por la sala y se dejó caer sobre el sofá frente a mí, sus mejillas enrojecidas me dieron un indicio de lo que había estado haciendo en mi ausencia… no, no quería saber. Continué tocando las cuerdas de mi guitarra ahora jugando con las notas de "_Fly with the black swan _" y tratando de verla a ella un poco más en mi memoria.

_Si no estabas de humor no era necesario tratarme así_ … Tanya interrumpió mi intento de recordar. Alcé la vista y ella me miraba con una ceja alzada, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola alta y sus ojos azules penetrantes me miraban expectantes,

_Solo me tiene preocupado la presencia de… Mike anoche_ mentí. Al tipo lo tenía calado, no me amedrentaba tan fácilmente y podía con él… pero un pensamiento de él con ella… mi ángel, en alguna situación en la que ella no saldría muy favorecida. Me retorcía las entrañas.

_Eso lo hablamos con Jas, dice que conseguirá el dinero… pero que más te vale no meterte en más problemas y mucho menos en negocios con él_

En ese momento abrieron la puerta del departamento y Jassper cruzó el umbral con un par de bolsas. Su mirada de reproche me dijo que había escuchado lo que Tanya había dicho.

_¿Entendiste verdad?... basta de hacer negocios con la mierda esa, no pienso ir a buscarte al hospital la próxima vez o a la cárcel, mucho menos a reconocer tu cuerpo en un cuarto forense._

Sus palabras eran claras y por lo general funcionaban, después de todo era mi hermano y quería mi bien… o al menos mi talento para la banda. De todas maneras, rodé los ojos y seguí tocando.

Por la tarde ensayamos un poco, Jassper era el bajista de la banda, a demás de negociar las presentaciones, que no eran tantas ni tan buenas… algunos clubes de mala muerte de la ciudad y algún que otro bar. Tanya se encargaba del coro y los teclados, teníamos a Emmett que era el baterista… cuando no andaba ocupando con las grupies que solo veían su cara bonita y finalmente yo era el guitarrista y la voz principal.

Solo éramos un grupo de garaje, mediocre y sin otro objetivo que tocar buena música y tratar de compartirla con quien le gustara o estuviera lo suficientemente borracho o pegado como para oírnos. No ganábamos mucho, a penas para mantener los instrumentos y comer… pero era lo de menos, Tanya era la dueña del departamento, por lo que era otra de las cosas por la cual formaba parte de la banda.

"_The ravens"_ era nuestro nombre y generalmente apuntábamos a la música estilo heavy y pesada, con una mezcla agradable de melódico, aunque esa pizca era impuesta por mí cuando los chicos me lo permitían. Era el encargado de componer la letra y Jasper me ayudaba con la música por lo que ellos tenían que atenuarse a lo que mi mente me dictaba. Aunque tenía que admitir que muchas veces solo tocábamos covers de otras bandas, como The Ramones, Stratovarius, Sonata Arctica y the Smashing punkis.

_Mierda!... perdón… lo sé, tengo que atender_ murmuró Tanya cuando interrumpimos el ensayo gracias al sonido de su celular. Gruñí por lo bajo y saqué la tira de mi guitarra del pecho para ponerla sobre el sofá… necesitaba una cerveza.

Jassper negó cuando volví de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza, Tanya tomaría la que sobraba por lo que la dejé sobre su teclado.

_Así que… ¿quién era la chica anoréxica que Tanya vio contigo ayer en el callejón?_ preguntó mi hermano riendo. Lo miré aturdido…

_No era anoréxica… era delgada, una figura… increíble, pero no lo que tú crees o lo que Tan vió…_ mierda!... mi hermano siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme hablar de más.

_Bueno, según ella… esta chica era fea, demasiado delgada y parecía una nerd_ él continuaba riendo y juro por todos los cielos que me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en sus perfectos dientes.

_Esa chica estuvo allí para ayudarme_ dije dejando de lado lo que seguramente la envidia de Tanya le había hecho decir. _Y por supuesto… sabes que cuando se refiere a una chica cerca de mí no debes creerle a Tanya_

_Lo sé hermano… ¿cómo se llamaba?_ preguntó él sacando el último cigarrillo de un paquete.

_Bella…_ murmuré sin darme cuenta. Bebí un trago amargo de mi cerveza y en ese momento quise algo más fuerte para apagar la sensación de su nombre en mis labios.

_Oh claro… ayer te tiré en tu cama mientras repetía una y otra vez… _"Oh Bella.. mi dulce ángel_"_ el idiota lazó una carcajada cuando le tiré el envoltorio vacío de cigarrillos.

_Perdón… sigamos, era Kate, quiere saber si tocaremos en su club mañana en la noche, hay un maratón de bandas locales_ murmuró Tanya viniendo desde la cocina.

Miré a Jassper y él se alzó de hombros, asentí y con eso estábamos ya de acuerdo en tocar en el club de borrachos de Kate. Miré a Tanya que veía su teléfono con el seño fruncido…

_Tu amiguita tendría que tener más cuidado..._ dijo mirándome con burla _le deja usar su teléfono a cualquier desconocido para hacer llamas… sin tener su opción de "_Identidad desconocida_" activada…_ volteó su celular y sonrió con burla.

Luego de un segundo un nuevo recuerdo cayó en mi memoria, Bella dándome su celular, yo hablando con Tanya… su protector de pantallas, un par de zapatillas de bailarina como única imagen.

Me alcé de hombros como si no me importaba, pero el mismísimo cielo sabía que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir ese número de celular… incluso darle a Tanya lo que quisiera de mí, aunque eso significara perder la sensación de los labios de mi ángel en los míos.

Y cuando Tanya se durmiera tuviera mi posibilidad de conseguir ese número… porque de repente deseaba con locura volver a oír esa voz.

* * *

><p>Bueno… the raven quedó maravillado con su ángel… veamos qué sucede en el próximo capi… ¿Edward logrará lo que quiere?<p> 


	3. Alas en los pies

**El cisne es un ave fiel, que ama y muere por amor. El cuervo es cruel y habita en la oscuridad... ¿qué tan imposible es que un ave tan noble se enamore de una tan oscura? Bella Swan espera encontrar la respuesta... Edward Cullen espera por ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alas en los pies<strong>

_Bien Isabella… otra vez!_

Suspiré relajando mis hombros.

Amanda estaba loca, bueno… no, en realidad ella era algo excéntrica y exigente, lo cual no me molestaba, porque en realidad si había algo que una buena bailarina debía tener era disciplina… y ella sin duda la impartía.

Tomé la barra de madera que corría a lo largo de la pared espejada y la utilicé para ayudar mi equilibrio, me paré en las puntas de mis pies, arqueando mi pie y estiré mi mano izquierda lo más que pude sobre mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo estaba estirado en su suma extensión. En esta posición levanté mi pie izquierdo deslizando la planta por toda mi pierna hasta mi rodilla y en un solo movimiento fluido la alcé perpendicular a mi cuerpo… todo esto haciendo equilibrio con un solo pie en punta que sostenía todo mi peso.

Dolía…

Sentía mi muslo estirarse por el esfuerzo, pero era lo que debía lograr… que tuviera resistencia.

_Sube, sube, sube…_ Amanda caminaba a mi lado elegantemente con su maillot negro ajustado al cuerpo y una castañuela en su mano derecha. _Mentón arriba…_ estiró su mano para colocarla debajo de mi mentón y acomodarlo unos centímetros más arriba.

Obedecí su mandato y fui subiendo despacio y lentamente mi pierna izquierda hasta que mi talón estaba solo un poco más arriba que mi mejilla izquierda. Sostuve mi talón con mi mano estirada y esperé con los dientes apretados que Amanda hiciera su cuenta regresiva.

_Seis, cinco… resiste… cuatro, tres… dos… uno_ odiaba el ruido de la castañuela marcando el ritmo.

Haciendo un movimiento regresivo bajé mi pierna con elegancia parándome en mis dos puntas, sintiendo en seguida el alivio en mis piernas. Mi pecho se expandía por mi respiración agitada, que no era por agotamiento… sino por la dureza del ejercicio de resistencia.

_Excelente Isabella… lo lograste_

_Gracias Amanda_ susurré haciendo estiramiento con mis piernas sobre la barra.

_Recuerda posicionar muy bien los pies para lograr lo que hiciste recién, no eres una principiante y a estas alturas deberías estar lográndolo sin siquiera tomarte de la barra… pero supongo que hay tiempo para corregir eso._

Asentí. Amada era muy dura a veces, no solo con su exigencia sino también con su manera de pensar y decir las cosas. Pero volvemos a lo mismo… esa era su manera de dar disciplina y yo la respetaba.

_Muy bien muchachas!_ ella se alejó de mí y aplaudió al resto de las bailarinas que estaban dispersas por el gran salón de baile haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento _el lunes que viene tendremos la visita de Marcus para saber los papeles de la producción de este año… espero que estén a la altura. Son las mejores de Seattle y tal vez de toda la costa oeste, deben comportarse como tales… _

Caminé hasta donde el resto de mis compañeros estaban escuchando atentamente a Amanda y me topé con la mirada de Demetri, que alzó una ceja. Suprimí una sonrisa y rodé los ojos, cuando llegué hasta él me senté a su lado y bebí agua de la botella que me ofrecía.

_Está por demás histérica hoy_ susurró en mi oído mientras ambos mirábamos a Amanda que seguía hablando. _¿crees que está en sus días?... mierda, ¿crees que Amanda aún tienes esos días?_

Casi escupo el agua por lo que clavé mi codo en sus costillas haciéndolo sisear.

Amanda era una mujer madura, de al menos unos cuarenta, su cuerpo seguía siendo la de una mujer de veinte, pero su rostro era la de una recta y estricta profesora, esa mujer nunca sonreía… y estaba segura de que había sida criada por militares del ejército, por su modo de hablar tan estructurado y tenso. Tenía ese rictus siempre presente, Dem lo llamaba "palo en el culo"… yo lo llamaba, solterona de cuarenta con una manada de gatos en casa.

Las clases con ella habían comenzado desde mi pubertad, mi madre había decidido, por mi bien, enviarme a la escuela de Ballet "Alas en los pies" para poder tener un poco más de control con mi equilibrio… lo que nunca se imaginó fue que allí explotaría un talento que más que adquirido, parecía ser natural. Claro, natural luego de pasar mi etapa de patosa.

Amanda le habló de mi potencial a mi madre y ella decidió colocarme en clases extras para poder o deshacerse de mí o perfeccionar mi talento, yo lo tomé gustosa… eso me había dado muchas satisfacciones y seguía dándomelas, a demás que me hacía feliz. En casa no me extrañarían cuando luego de mi perfeccionamiento en la academia fuera a probar suerte a la academia Tourant de Paris, donde soñaba quedarme y llegar a lo más alto que pudiera.

Puse todo mi empeño en ello y hoy por hoy, era con 21 años, la bailarina de ballet más reconocida de la "costa oeste" según Amanda.

_Bien Swan… ¿qué haces ahora?_

En algún momento, Amanda había terminado con su perorata y nos había dejado libre. Tomé mi bolso del suelo y fui hasta los vestidores a cambiarme por mis simples jeans desgastados y mi camiseta blanca de tirantes, completando mi atuendo con un abrigo de lana suave del mismo color y un par de ballerinas negras.

Salí del vestidor y me encontré con mi amigo esperándome como siempre,

_Tengo que ir a mi departamento, Ángela y yo tenemos que terminar un trabajo para presentar mañana._

_Nena… ven el sábado a tomar algo al café de Dante, es el cumpleaños de Alice, no quieres que piense que no te importa ¿no?_

_Lo sé Dem, pero ella sabe mis obligaciones, no puedo ir, tengo que sacar esta materia y luego de hacer puedo distraerme un rato…_

_Te exiges mucho Bella…_ murmuró llegando a su auto. _No haces más que estudiar, ballet, estudiar, ballet… ¿Cuándo despejas tu mente?_ me subí en el asiento del acompañante sonriendo mientras recordaba mi noche de sábado cuando Rose y Ángela me exigieron salir, una noche muy particular.

_El sábado me divertí, mis tacones de doce centímetros que Rose me obligó a usar casi me matan y bailé mucho…_

_Si… digamos que eso sin una conquista no vale_ rió él mientras salía del aparcamiento, me puse a buscar música en su I pod _ ¿conociste a alguien?_

_Sabes que no me interesa en estos momentos tener una relación, pero sí… conocí a alguien_ me mordí el labio mientras recordaba el pálido rostro del joven de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo revuelto _fue una situación particular, pero…_ alcé los hombros _fue lindo mientras duró._

_¿Y no me dirás cómo es, su nombre o al menos cómo se conocieron? ¿te sacó a bailar? ¿te invitó un trago?_

Negué con la cabeza y un escalofrío me recorrió cuando recordé cómo lo conocí, lo que me llevó a preguntarme cómo estaría. ¿Habría curado sus heridas? ¿Se habrá encontrado con esos matones que lo golpearon? ¿Esa amiga suya lo habrá cuidado bien?

_Se llama Edward, no me sacó a bailar ni me invitó un trago._ Dem me miró un momento con el ceño fruncido _él… estaba en un callejón pidiendo ayuda_

_¿Qué?_ Dem frenó el auto mientras se orillaba a un lado de cualquier calle. Se acomodó en su asiento mirándome con el enojo brillando en sus ojos –Isabella… ¿qué pasó?_

Agggh… odiaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre, odiaba cuando todo el mundo lo hacía.

_Eso… que él estaba pidiendo ayuda porque algunos tipos de mala muerte lo estaban golpeando, yo… vi todo y cuando ellos se fueron corrí a ver cómo estaba el hombre y ahí lo conocí_ Demetri me miraba con detenimiento, seguramente esperando que le relatara cualquier catástrofe posterior _lo ayudé prestándole mi teléfono para hacer una llamada e intercambiamos algunas palabras… solo eso, luego una amiga llegó por él y se fue._

_¿No llamaste a la policía?_

_No… él no lo quiso y a mí no me pareció necesario._

_Mira… tu madre llega a enterarse que andas por callejones oscuros dándotelas de valiente y corajuda…_ arrancó nuevamente a la calle.

_Pero no se enterará, tú eres el único que sabe esto…_ dije apresuradamente. _y no se lo dirás_ Dem me miró solo para rodar sus ojos.

Mi madre… Eso era un caso aparte.

Reneé Dwyer Swan era mi "dulce" madre. Interesada desde que tengo uso de razón en que, todo lo que ella o su familia haga destaque ante la vista de los demás, preocupada por el qué dirán y por la imagen positiva de la familia Swan, para resguardar el buen nombre y el patrimonio económico del que tanto hace alarde. Ella dueña de una pequeña fortuna heredada de su abuelo, el viejo Alejo Dwyer, que comandaba una de las grandes industrias madereras de la zona de Washington. Y mi padre, el pez gordo de este matrimonio, accionista mayoritario de una de las empresas más fructíferas de Seattle dedicado al diseño y armado de yates, uno de los más prestigiosos de la costa oeste.

Y yo, Isabella Marie Swan… hija única de este matrimonio ahora divorciado. Testigo de prologadas y calurosas discusiones a lo largo de mi vida, que me habían llevado a cobijarme en la serenidad y la libertad que el ballet me daba. Decidí independizarme, a pesar de la negación rotunda de mi madre, a los 18 años, con la bendición de mi padre, que me había ayudado a adquirir un departamento en el centro de Seattle, que compartía con mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, Ángela Weber.

Estábamos ambas cursando la carrera de diseño gráfico, de hecho fue en la universidad donde nos habíamos conocido y donde ya no pudimos separarnos. Ella solía preguntarme, ¿por qué alguien con tanto talento como yo y con el éxito seguro en el ballet, tenía que estudiar una carrera? Y por supuesto yo le respondía lo que cientos de veces había oído de mi padre, "el baile no es una carrera segura, es riesgosa y suele estar marcada por el talento, el azar y la suerte… debes tener siempre bajo la manga, guardado algo seguro"

Y tenía razón, mi padre tenía razón.

Yo era una bailarina nata, según mis amigos y mis profesores de baile, había nacido con alas en los pies y que exigiéndome y entrenándome con esfuerzo y perseverancia, algún día llegaría muy lejos. Estaba contando con eso, porque luego de espectáculo que el mejor director de obras de la ciudad, Marcus Volterra, iba a realizar en unos meses, estaba pensando viajar a Paris a buscar mi sueño…

Muy pronto Isabella, muy pronto…

_Hey… ¿pájaros en la cabeza?_ los dedos de Demetri tronaron frente a mi rostro haciéndome espabilar en un segundo _wauu… estaba comenzando a pensar que salir a las burdas y bajas calles de Seattle el sábado a la noche para hacer lo que el bajo mundo habitualmente conoce "mover las cachas", te habían hecho perder un poco de cerebro._

_Ja ja_ dije sarcástica sin una pizca de humor mirando por la ventanilla _la salida fue buena, la compañía también… creo que probaré salir alguna otra vez, si me acompañas_

_Ah-ah señorita_ Dem negaba con su dedo índice sobre el volante _acompáñame a Dante´s hoy, te hace falta un poco más de ambiente sofisticado y pulcro nena…_

Sonreí extasiada… Demetri podía ser un poco exasperante a veces con sus gustos, los cuales casi siempre lo llevaba a tener largas discusiones con Ángela, que era una chica simple, de familia sencilla y gustos sencillos, algo con lo que me sentía más cómoda que con la excentricidad de Dem. Pero él… era de todas formas mi amigo y lo amaba… siempre tenía que ceder.

_Iré a Dante´s si algún día tu me acompañas al club con las chicas… vamos precioso, tu belleza, ni tu estilo no se esfumarán si te mezclas con gente común_ sonreí con sarcasmo.

Él rió y negó con la cabeza… no tenía que hacer gran esfuerzo por hacerlo flaquear, yo era su debilidad.

_Hecho princesa_

Llegué a casa con deseos de tomarme una muy larga y suculenta ducha para después ponerme todas las pilas y ponerme a terminar el trabajo de Edición que con Ángela estábamos haciendo para la Universidad. Tenía que estar al día con mis clases para poder conformar a mi padre y al mismo tiempo estar en forma con el ballet para tener a mi madre con una sonrisa fija en su rostro y eso, era sumamente extenuante. Pero en ninguno de los dos lugares tenía que fallar, el ballet era mi vida y lo hacía no solo por mi madre, sino también por mí, adoraba sentirme libre y hacer arte con mis pies, y por otra parte… el diseño era algo que me completaba, a demás mi padre se enorgullecía de la carrera que había elegido y eso de mantenerlo feliz era algo que a mí misma me hacía feliz.

_¿Comiste algo Bells?_ Ángela estaba haciendo sus famosos eclairs rellenos y Dios… era una tentación, algo a lo que una bailarina de ballet tenía prohibido caer. Pero se veían tan ricos… ¿Por qué mi amiga tenía que hacerme esto? Ella sabía muy bien las exigencias que yo trataba de seguir al pie de la letra.

Pero… Dios, ella estaba sonriendo mientras mis ojos literalmente comían el eclair puesto en un platito de porcelana junto a una taza de té.

_He… ¿Bella?_ la muy… sonreía _tienes algo aquí, mira… en la comisura de tu labio_ señaló con su dedo una esquina de su boca. _A ver…_ tomó una servilleta de papel y vino a limpiar mi boca!...

_Ángie!... que eres maldita he?_ de un manotazo la alejé de mí mientras ella se partía de la risa, fui hasta el precioso y perfecto eclair y con la mirada entrecerrada de Amanda en mi mente me lo engullí… literalmente.

Delicioso.

Valla… mejor salía de esa cocina, sino Dem iba a notar al alzarme en sus brazos en clases, los gramos de más.

Pasamos toda la noche haciendo el trabajo de diseño,el profesor Lombardi nos había encargado hacer un catalogo digno de una agencia de publicidad y estaba con mi cabeza enteramente puesto en eso.

_Me parece mejor la otra gama de colores para la presentación, quizá el gris es muy apagado…_ Ángela jugaba con el mouse,

_Es un color neutro… ¿probamos con el verde?_

Iba a cambiar la gama con Ps cuando el sonido de mi celular me sobresaltó.

_Mierda_ siseé, _seguro que es Dem… insiste que salgamos a Dante´s el sábado y luego de este trabajo debemos estudiar_ mascullé mirando la pantalla tratando de recuperar la concentración.

_¿Quieres que lo mande a freír papas?_ rió Ángela arremangándose los puños de su jersey.

_Por favor… todo tuyo_ reí señalando mi bolso colgado del perchero junto a la puerta. Mi amiga me miró con una sonrisa perversa y fue en busca de mi teléfono, una de las cosas que amaba de Ángela era sus riñas con Demetri… eran tan cómicas.

Ángela y Demitri definitivamente no hacían buenas migas, se toleraban, más no se amaban. Ángela era un angelito de alas blancas y virginales que al mismo tiempo era como mi hermana, teníamos gustos parecidos, pensábamos igual y nuestra forma de ser era la misma, ella era mi alter ego. Sin ir más lejos, el departamento lo habíamos decorado entre las dos y había quedado increíble, con un aire romántico y naif… era nuestro hogar y éramos nosotras mismas, donde nos identificábamos la una con la otra.

En cambio Dem… eres un demonio andante, que cuchicheaba en mi oído sobre mi hombro, queriendo incitarme a pasar la línea que yo misma me había impuesto. Era liberal, arrogante y todo un don Juan, sin embargo era mi amigo y mi pareja de baile. Mi madre lo amaba, ¿cómo no?... él era parte de "nuestro" mundo, según ella. Y si lo era… los padres de Dem eran prestigiosos abogados que tenían éxito en Washington.

Eso era enseguida un atenuante para simpatizar a mi madre.

_¿Hola? Soy Ángela… ¿Quién habla?_ Ángie contestó mi celular con gesto aburrido, pero luego de un segundo se envaró y volteó a mirarme _he… si, es el celular de ella_ su voz vaciló. _Eh si, ella está aquí… dame un segundo_

Tapó el auricular con su mano.

_No es Demetri, es otro hombre, no sé…quiere hablar contigo_

Bueno, era mi celular… duh. Tal vez sería alguien departe de mi padre o algún compañero de la universidad. Dejé el mouse y me levanté para alcanzar el teléfono de la mano de Ángela.

_¿Hola? Habla Bella_ esperé unos segundos pero nadie contestaba, fruncí el ceño y suspiré _¿hola?... ¿quién es?_ me estaba exasperando, podía oír la respiración del otro lado, diablos.

_Bien, si no quieres hablar adiós y deja de molestar_

_Maldición!_ escuché del otro lado antes de que la llamada terminara. Habían cortado.

Miré mi celular con la boca abierta… ¿quién había sido? Luego de un segundo que tardé en salir del trance busqué en mi celular las llamadas recibidas y en la última llamada entrante salía "número desconocido".

_¿Quién era?_ preguntó Ángela atenta a mi desconcierto a mi lado.

_No lo sé_ susurré aún pensando en lo que había escuchado, ese "maldición" me había resultado remotamente familiar. _¿Te dio algún nombre?_

_No… solo preguntó si era tu teléfono y si estabas tú_

Suspiré tratando de no darle mayor importancia al asunto, cualquiera que fuera, si necesitaba hablarme iba a tener que llamarme de nuevo y esta vez si o si hablar.

Caminamos de nuevo a la mesa y dejé mi celular sobre ella a un lado de mi laptop. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos que volvió a sonar de nuevo.

_¿Qué diablos?_ tomé el celular exasperada y sin mirar la pantalla si quiera, contesté de la peor manera. _¡¿Quién mierda eres y por qué me llamas?... que ganas de perder el tiempo haciéndole perder el tiempo a los demás, maldito idiot…_

_Isabella!_

Me paralicé en cuanto oí la voz.

_Madre_ susurré pasmada.

_Pero… ¿Qué maneras son esas de atender el teléfono niña?, ¿a caso no te enseñamos educación?_ la voz de mi madre parecía escandalizada, rodé los ojos… como si nunca hubiese dicho una maldición.

_Lo siento, es que antes habían llamado por molestar, ¿cómo estas mamá?_

_Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?_

Eso era lo primero que preguntaba _Bien, estamos ensayando mucho y todo va por buen camino_

_Qué bien!_ masculló con entusiasmo _¿sabes? Me encontré con Demetri el otro día, fui a casa de su madre a tomar el té. Cada vez me sorprende más ese joven y habla tan bien de ti. Se ve que te quiere mucho…_

_Si…_ podía ver por dónde venía el comentario de mi madre _yo también lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo_ miré a Ángela y la vi haciendo arcadas ficticias, adivinando de quién estaba hablando mi madre. No pude evitar sonreír.

_Mamá… estamos haciendo un trabajo para la Universidad con Ángela. Si quieres paso mañana por casa a tomar el té…_ con los años había aprendido a complacerla sin sacrificar mucho.

_Oh… bueno, entonces te dejo seguir con eso_ dijo con desdén _solo llamaba para avisarte que nos ha llegado una invitación para el sábado. La comisión de la fundación "Abrázanos" organizó una gala a beneficio y pienso concurrir con tu compañía. Ya sabes que tu presencia puede beneficiarte… a demás hay alguien que deseo que conozcas, es el hijo del presidente de una importante compañía manufacturera, ya verás…_rodé los ojos, algo que hacía mucho cuando se trataba de mi madre _mañana podemos gastar la tarde para ir a comprar los vestidos ¿quieres? Tarde de madre e hija…_ canturreó sin pizca de gracia.

_¿Mañana madre? Voy a estar ocupada en la uni en la tarde_ teníamos que entregar el proyecto!

Escuché un bufido exasperante al otro lado de la línea _Está bien, a ver… ¿cuándo tienes un momento libre? Isabella, con la excusa de la universidad ya no tienes tiempo para tu madre…_

_Pasado mañana, lo prometo_ dije sin dejarla terminar. Pasado mañana era jueves y había prometido a mi padre pasar a su oficina a buscarlo para ir a desayunar juntos, así que perfectamente podía ir de allí a ver a mi madre o encontrarnos en la boutique que ella propusiera.

_Bien, a las nueve te pasaré a buscar donde me digas y nos vamos a ver los últimos modelos de Balenciaga… o tal vez te sentaría bien un Dolche & Gabbana_

_Mamá_ mascullé cerrando los ojos. Por eso mi padre y ella no congeniaban, ella tenía esa manía de querer controlar todo lo que esté a su alcance y eso… me hacía querer estar aún más alejada de ella. _Me pondré lo que me gusté sea de la casa que sea, ya lo sabes ¿no?_

_Veremos_ dijo ante mi reticencia, ella me conocía, podía acceder a algunas de sus ideas… pero no siempre _ Nos vemos Isabella, espero que seas puntual… chao!_

_Adiós mamá_ rodé los ojos por enésima vez.

Cuando volteé Ángela me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro,

_Chitón!_ dije haciendo un cierre en mi boca _ni una sola palabra_

Ella bien sabía que mi madre era insufrible.

_Soy una tumba_ dijo solemnemente. En el mundo en que según mi madre pertenecíamos, Ángela era mi piedra de toque.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuamos... sospechas de quien llamó por telefono? mmm... <strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
